


Sweet Lies

by scripturientt



Category: C9 BOYZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Games, Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturientt/pseuds/scripturientt
Summary: in which noa is a runaway heir and was byounggon's last target, his ticket to finally be free of the job he hates...but noa evades all his assassination attempts, so he resorts getting close to him to then use his trust and finish the job.but noa, cunning and vicious, makes them build a relationship of lies instead.





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this story is going yet eye-

**R U N**

**※**

* * *

**_Lee Byounggon_  
**

Byounggon was running.

He was running from his responsibilities, his job, the lifestyle he hates so much.

Freedom was something that he desperately seeks, always there in the corner of everything but no matter how much he turns and reaches out for it, it always slips his grasp.

Impossible. That was what he thought.

Perhaps it was impossible for someone like him to be free.

To be free of all the agents hunting him down. To be free of all the enemies lurking around in the dark, waiting for him to lower his guard and strike. To be free of all the nightmares that remind him of how tainted his hands are, how he is a monster underneath all of his pretence.

Blood-tainted hands. Black-tainted soul.

Maybe that was all he's going to be, but it didn't stop him from trying to run.

Perhaps he could run and run, run until he had nowhere else to go, but he would never turn himself back in willingly...

And so he had ran away from his organization yet again.

He merely lasted four months until one of the agents that was sent after him found him in the cheap motel he rented for the night.

"Lee Byounggon." he greeted, voice rough and threatening. "I presume you already know what I'm here for."

Byounggon's face remained impassive, eyes sharp and instincts blaring a warning that he should run. There was nothing good that would come out of this exchange.

His eyes were scanning the room intently, mind racing at an impressive rate as he came up with tactics on how he could kill the agent or just escape.

The agent chuckled. "I know what you're thinking." he told Byounggon with a fearless smile. "I'm not scared of that. But still, I think you would like to hear what our organization, Noir, has to say."

Byounggon merely inclined his head, fingers discretely inching towards his pocket with a small knife.

It didn't slip the agent's notice, but he ignored it and continued, "Our leader has agreed to bring you back unpunished and is willing to give you your last job."

"My last job?" Byounggon asked, finally speaking up.

The agent smiled victoriously and told him, "They will set you free if you could kill this person."

The word "free" rang in his mind.

Could he finally taste freedom at last?

"If... That's what they said. If. Only if you could do it." The agent smirked.

"Of course I could do it. They call me _Thanatos_." Byounggon stated confidently, even referring to the name people call him, the name he absolutely hates.

"It's a deal then." The agent told him. "I'll tell our leader and I'll bring the contract in tomorrow." He then exited Byounggon's room through the window.

Byounggon relaxed a few moments after, collapsing at the bed and stared distantly at the ceiling.

_Freedom_ , he thought.

_This is for freedom._

* * *

_**Noa Kazama** _

Noa was running.

It was a part of him now, in a way.

Being a runaway heir of a rich company certainly was exhausting, It actually made him want to give up at some point, but his immense loathing for his family won over any tiredness.

And so he continued to hide, run and repeat it all again and again for three years now and still counting.

Throughout the few years of being a runaway, he had done so many things that he never thought he could do.

Including getting his hands dirty.

Growing up as an heir to a family of business royalties, Noa wasn't expected to do anything much aside from continuing their business.

He didn't have to work for anything for the first 15 years of his life and that changed when he ran away from home when he was 16.

Noa was born a tactical genius, making him incredibly valuable to their family.

This talent was both a blessing and a curse, since if he didn't have it, he wouldn't have been able to evade all of the capture and assassination attempts that has been tried on him, and yet if he didn't have it then his family wouldn't be so desperate to bring him back... Then, he would be free.

_Free_.

_What is the true meaning of freedom?_ He asked himself that hundreds of nights ago.

 _No matter what you do, you can't be completely free._.. _People will always be bound to something... Preferably out of their own choice, but sometimes out of force, which makes them want to escape and seek freedom that they will never attain._

He smiled bitterly, eyes looking way older than they should as he looked up to the starry sky.

_We will always be chained to something. But only some of us are lucky enough to choose their own prison._

Because no matter what he did, he could never change the fact that he was bound to a family and life that he hates.

No matter where he turned to or hide, he would always be reminded of them, or much worse, found by them.

Noa had cold hands, a twisted mind and a heart of gold.

He was born practically a royalty, but lives his life like an animal hunted down.

 _When_ , he thinks to himself. _When will I be free of these chains binding me to all of you?_ he thought desperately one day as he shot an assassin in the head.

Unkillable.

That's what they were saying about him...

Countless assassins were being sent after him, as were agents from his family.

Not even one of them had ever successfully pull off an assassination... Not even close to it.

Noa had heard whispers of an assassin that was nicknamed _Thanatos_ , that was now apparently going to be sent after him.

_Bring it on_. He thought with a devious smirk.

_Thanatos, huh? Personification of death..._

Noa chuckled. Ironic, since he was called _Athanasios_... immortal.

_What difference could he bring?_

_Since what I want is true freedom._.. _Could death give me that?_


End file.
